


The Aural Voyeur

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aural Kink, F/F, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma stays awake at night because Mary Margaret is still up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aural Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: voyeur

Emma has a guilty pleasure.

One night she had just been laying in bed eyes open staring into the darkness for a good half hour since bidding Mary Margaret goodnight when she first heard a sound that she would soon become addicted to.

‘Unh.’

It had been so soft and so quick that Emma had initially thought she was hearing things, more tired than she realised.

‘Mmmm.’

So. Sweet and innocent Mary Margaret was familiar with the ways of self-love.

The next night Emma had purposely stayed awake, and sure enough was rewarded with the sounds of Mary Margaret enjoying the use of a dildo. Or so Emma surmised. She could easily detect the suction from Mary Margaret’s body refusing to let go. Shit. Maybe it was a carrot. Maybe MM didn’t own any sex toys. Maybe it was too embarrassing to buy anything like that in Storybrooke.

Emma stayed up for every night of the week, discovering that Mary Margaret had an extremely regular sex life.

Emma dared not touch herself during these one-sided encounters, lest she interrupt her roommate’s performance. She saved these memories for a chunk of her lunchbreak spent locked in the Sheriff’s station bathroom.

How she wished she could go into Mary Margaret’s roommate and take control of the likely dildo. She would love to combine the sight of Mary Margaret in ecstasy with the sounds that she has collected in her mind from all these nights of listening in.

‘Emma…!’

_Yeah baby, say my...WHAT?!_


End file.
